The invention relates to syringes by which a dose can be set by rotating a dose setting member and by which an injection button elevates from an end of the syringe a distance proportional to the set dose and wherein the set dose can be injected by pressing home the injection button to its not elevated position.
An almost classic pen of this type is described in EP 327 910.
By setting a dose on this pen a tubular member forming an injection button is screwed up along a threaded piston rod a distance corresponding to the distance said piston rod must be moved to inject the set dose. The tubular member simply forms a nut which is during the dose setting screwed away form a stop and which is during the injection pressed back to abutment with said stop and the force exerted on the button is directly transmitted to the a piston closing one end of an ampoule in the syringe which ampoule contains the medicament to be injected. When the piston is pressed into the ampoule the medicament is pressed out through a needle mounted through a closure at the other end of the ampoule.
By time it has been wanted to store larger amount in the ampoules, typically 3 ml instead of 1.5 ml. As it has not been appropriate to make the syringe longer the ampoule is instead given a larger diameter, i.e. the area of the piston facing the medicament in the ampoule has been doubled and consequently the force which has to be exerted on the piston to provide the same pressure as previously inside the ampoule has been doubled. Further the distance the piston has to be moved to inject one unit of the medicament has been halved.
This development is not quite favourable, as especially users having reduced finger strength have their difficulties in pressing the injection button, a problem that is further increased when still thinner needles are used to reduce the pain by injection. Also with quite small movements of the button it is difficult to feel whether the button is moved at all and by injection of one unit from a 3 ml ampoule the piston and consequently the injection button has to be moved only about 0.1 mm.
Consequently a wish for a gearing between the injection button and the piston has occurred so that the button has a larger stroke than has the piston. By such a gearing the movement of the injection button is made larger and the force, which has to be exerted on the injection button, is correspondingly reduced.
In EP 608 343 a gearing is obtained by the fact that a dose setting element is screwed up along a spindle having a thread with a high pitch. When said dose setting element is pressed back in its axial direction the thread will induce a rotation of said dose setting element, which rotation is via a coupling transmitted to a driver nut with a fine pitch which driver nut will force a threaded not rotatable piston rod forward.
A similar gearing is provided in WO 99/38554 wherein the thread with the high pitch is cut in the outer surface of a dose setting drum and is engaged by a mating thread on the inner side of the cylindrical housing. However, by this kind of gearing relative large surfaces are sliding over each other so that most of the transformed force is lost due to friction between the sliding surfaces. Therefore a traditional gearing using mutual engaging gear wheels and racks is preferred.
From WO 96/26754 is known an injection device wherein two integrated gear wheels engages a rack fixed in the housing and a rack inside a plunger, respectively. When the plunger is moved axially in the housing the rack inside this plunger can drive the first gear wheel to make the other integral gear wheel move along the fixed rack in the housing. Thereby the gear wheel is moved in the direction of the plunger movement but a shorter distance than is this plunger and this axial movement of the integrated gear wheels is via a housing encompassing said gear wheels transmitted to a piston rod which presses the piston of an ampoule further into this ampoule. However, the rack inside the plunger is one of a number axial racks provided inside said plunger. These racks alternates with untoothed recesses, which allow axial movement of the plunger without the first gear wheel being in engagement with a rack in this plunger. This arrangement is provided to allow the plunger to be moved in a direction out of the housing when a dose is set. When the plunger is rotated to set a dose it is moved outward a distance corresponding to one unit during the part of the rotation where the first gear wheel passes the untoothed recess, thereafter the first gear wheel engages one of the racks so the set unit can be injected, or the rotation can be continued to make the first gear wheel pass the next recess during which passing the set dose is increased by one more unit and so on until a dose with the wanted number of units is set.
A disadvantage by this construction is that the teeth of the racks and gearwheels alternating have to be brought in and out of engagement with each other with the inherit danger of clashing. As only a few racks separated by intermediary untoothed recess can be placed along the inner surface of the plunger only few increments can be made during a 360xc2x0 rotation.
It is an objective of the invention to provide an injection device, which combines the advantages of the devices according to the prior art without adopting their disadvantages and to provide a device wherein is established a direct gearing, i.e. a gearing by which more transformations of rotational movement to linear movement and linear movement to rotational movement are avoided, between the injection button and the piston rod.
This can be obtained by an injection device comprising a housing wherein a piston rod threaded with a first pitch is non rotatable but longitudinally displaceable guided, a nut engaging the thread of the piston rod which nut can be screwed along the threaded piston rod away from a defined position in the housing to set a dose and can be pressed back to said defined position carrying the piston rod with it when the set dose is injected, a dose setting drum which can be screwed outward in the housing along a thread with a second pitch to lift an injection button with it up from the proximal end of the housing, which injection device is according to the invention characterised in that a gearbox is provided which provides a gearing between the axial movements of the injection button and the nut relative to the housing which gearing has a gearing ratio corresponding to the ratio of said second and first pitch.
In a preferred embodiment the gearing between the movements of the injection button and the nut is obtained by the gearbox comprising at least one gear wheel carried by a connector which projects from the gear box longitudinally displaceable but non rotatable relative to said gearbox and is integral with the nut, a first rack integral with a first element of the gearbox, which element is rotational but not longitudinally displaceable relative to the housing , and second element carrying a second rack projecting from said gearbox longitudinally displaceable but non rotatable relative to said first element and being coupled to the injection button to follow longitudinal movements of said button, the at least one gear wheel engaging the first and the second rack, respectively, and being dimensioned to provide a gearing by which a longitudinal movement of the second rack is transformed to a longitudinal movement of the connector with a gearing ratio for the mentioned longitudinal movements of the second rack and the connector relative to the housing, which gearing ratio corresponds to the ratio of said second to said first pitch.
In such a device only the forces necessary to drive the dose setting drum are transformed by a thread with a high pitch whereas the forces necessary to move the piston by injection is transmitted to said piston through a conventional gear with constantly engaging gears and racks.
The piston rod is provided with a stop for the movement of the nut along the thread of said piston rod. This way a dose setting limiter is provided in the classic way, which involves no additional members to prevent setting of a dose exceeding the amount of liquid left in the ampoule.